


Soft As Snow, But Warm Inside

by Anonymous



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Roger Taylor (Queen), Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Roger Taylor (Queen), they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Longtime boyfriends Roger and John get mated.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking! I have actually never written porn before, but I really love omega Roger, so.... I tried, I hope you get something out of it haha.

“So d’you wanna get mated?”

Roger asked out of the blue. The couple were laying in bed, John reading a novel while Roger had recently put his book down. 

“What?” John gasped, near dropping his book, “how long have you been thinking about that?”

“Mmm, a couple months,” Roger sat up on his pillow to see him better. “It’s ok if it’s too early for you or anything, I just wanted to know how you would feel about it.” 

For the two and a half years that Roger and John had been together, mating was always a tough topic. John’s family bought it up somewhat often, their friends did less so, but it was a topic that was omnipresent. Roger had a more complicated relationship with his second sex, which always made him wary of the idea.

They hadn’t even knotted yet, for fear of pregnancy at a time that they could not support a child nor afford the luxury that was knotting condoms (not mentioning how difficult it was to get for unmarried, unmated and childless couples, while birth control for omegas was only legal for mated and married couples with at least one child) and Roger had to work through his personal problems being in a somewhat traditional relationship with an alpha. When John had a knot, Roger would usually either suck him off until it went away, he always pulled out before it came; which neither would lie was always a little disappointing, but better than a pregnancy scare when they still could barely pay for food every month. Roger’s heat suppressants did not double as birth control, so they were playing it rather dangerously with the pull-out method. Hell, Roger’s suppressants were still constantly on the line, as he had gotten them through his university’s omega assistance program; a program that he could be kicked out of with little warning.

Now they had a better pay, enough for the couple to rent their own flat instead of sharing it with the other two, and very recently knotting condoms were becoming more available.

Roger had no doubt in his mind that he wanted to be with John the rest of his life, and John felt the same. In short, there weren't any more barriers to stop them from mating. Roger had become eager on it the past couple weeks, in large part due to an amazing sex scene he read that stayed in his head for longer than usual. He wanted to feel John’s knot so badly, he masterbated alone for the first time in a very long time thinking about it.

“Roger, I’d love to mate you, I just don’t want you to regret it.”

“I would never regret mating you, I love you so much, I can’t imagine my future without you with me,” he turned over to his side to see John better.

John thought about it for a moment before he cracked a smile. “Ok, I’m gonna think about it for a week or so, and we can talk about it more in the morning if you’d like. Then when we decide to you should talk about going off your suppressants temporarily so we can mate proper.”

Roger beamed and dove into John’s chest, making a happy noise John didn’t know a word to describe. 

“I love you,” Roger said, lifting his head up to look his soon-to-be mate in the eyes. John put his book on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around Roger, pulling him up closer so he could kiss him. 

Both of their families would be disapproving of them mating before marriage, traditionally a heat is induced on the wedding night and the couple mates then, but they didn’t care. They would get married when they had the funds to have the honeymoon they wanted.

They would discuss the matter further on another occasion, for tonight all they wanted was the warmth of the other against them. 

-

They ended up buying three boxes of knotting condoms ‘ _just to be safe_ ’ and collected Roger’s new prescription. Luckily, his current suppressants worked just as well in mated omegas as they did in unmated. 

They skipped out to their car like little children after they got away with stealing sweets. They slammed the car doors in sync, turning to each other, absolutely beaming at the other. 

“We’re so close,” Roger was almost shaking in his seat. The anticipation of Roger's heat was going to be so difficult. 

They drove home to one of John’s custom cassettes. It wasn’t Rogers favourite music, but he grew to love it as it made him think of John.

The couple burst into their apartment, dropping the bag of knotting condoms and prescription instructions, holding each other tightly.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to mate you, and knot you, and you probably smell amazing in heat-” he cut himself off to snog Roger’s neck and shove him against the wall.

“Me too, I’ve been thinking about your knot for so long, I- God, I can’t wait,” Roger whined.

“Wanna try those condoms sometime soon?” John asked, his voice husky in Roger’s ear. Of course he agreed. 

-

Roger had been eased off his suppressants for two weeks now. At the end of those two weeks, his hormones were how they were before he had ever taken suppressants. It would take another couple weeks to get settled back on his suppressants, and then it would be a little different being mated, but he was fine going off them for a short time.

Roger didn’t feel too different. He felt a little more insecure, the feelings and animosity towards his second sex that used to make him so miserable returning briefly when he had nothing else to think about, but he was able to ignore it. At least he didn’t notice any changes in himself or his behavior. 

John certainly noticed a difference. Rogers scent was stronger, he was more touchy than usual (much more touchy, built on to the fact that Roger loved to cuddle and touch him a lot even _on_ his medication), and _nesting._ Roger was _nesting._

Roger always loved feeling warm and being cozy, always had a nice sweater and blankets close to him, but now was like nothing John had ever seen.

The omega had made space at the bottom of his closet and covered it in blankets, pillows and anything else that was warm and soft. The cat, Ziggy, was among the mass of cozy objects, lazing away.

“When did you get home?” Roger yawned, with wet hair and a robe on. 

“Just now, I see you made yourself something,” He tilted his head to the little nest.

Roger bit his lip in embarrassment. “Ha, oh, I, uh, I felt like making it, I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, it’s cute, I’ve never seen you make something like that before.” it seemed like Roger hadn’t noticed that nesting was a sign of emerging heat instinct. He would have expected Roger to know before they kicked in, being a certified biologist, but he must have been ignoring it. 

“Are you feeling any different?” John asked, “You were nesting, weren’t you? Isn’t that a heat instinct?”

“A little tingly but that’s all really. I think it’ll happen sometime this week.” Roger sat on the bed, John followed, they sat thigh-to-thigh.

“I’m so happy with you, I can’t wait to be your mate, I love you so much.” John put his arm around his boyfriend.

“Me too, I hope I don’t get sick before I go into it. I did get sick a few times when I was younger, I think for the first time in my life I’m excited for it,” Roger giggled. They decided not to have sex for a week before his heat, which sounded easy, but seeing as both of them were horny on the regular it was _difficult._

Which only made the anticipation more intense. 

-

Roger woke up in a bit of a haze. He fell asleep clinging to John, last night he had horrible cramps that didn’t seem to go away until he fell asleep. John’s smell was more intense than it had been, and his cock was hard against John’s thigh. He stuck his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and scented him, letting out a slight moan and a small gush of slick.

_He was in heat._

Roger sat up and kneeled with John’s thigh between his legs. He pressed himself down, gasping at the pressure on his cock and sensitive hole. He contemplated waking John, would he want to be up as soon as he was, or did he want to rest? Roger settled on the latter, John enjoyed waking up on his own time; and that would give Roger time to shower, he didn’t want to look or feel gross as a distraction from his brains being fucked out.

He threw his clothes in the hamper, he wouldn’t need them when he was out the shower anyway.

All his senses felt amplified. The light of the bathroom was harsher on his eyes, the drag of him pulling off his clothing felt almost electric against his skin ( _especially_ against his nipples), although the feeling of slick leaking out of him was unpleasant. 

While he was in the shower he found himself becoming distracted often. The soap and water flowing on his skin made him shudder, when he pulled his hair getting the shampoo through he _whimpered,_ he had to resist the urge to just fuck himself on his fingers, he wanted to save that honour for John.

When he pulled the shower curtain back, the room was full of steam. His perception of time must have been a little off. John was awake, sitting up and stretching his back.

“Morning” John shuffled off the bed, “I’m gonna- wait.” He stilled and sniffed the air. “Has it started?” Roger nodded. “Fuck, let me-” he hopped of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom, walking past Roger, “lemme brush my teeth n’ we can get to it” 

Roger laughed quietly and went to bed so he could wait. He grabbed a condom for John and waited, playing with his nipple to pass the time. Slick was dripping out of him, slower than it was in the shower but enough to make him consider getting a towel; but it would probably be rendered useless after the first round anyway. 

John barged out of the bathroom, his hard cock visible under his pajama pants. Roger _adored_ the sight of his cock restrained by clothing, he audibly moaned at the sight. Both of them wanted to say something, make a snarky remark or crack a shitty joke that was only funny between the two of them, but they were mesmerized by the sight and scent of the other. 

John walked the short distance to the bed and crawled beside Roger. He grabbed the omega’s shoulder and pulled him to the side to kiss him, Roger responding by running his hands on John’s chest and back, still covered by his loose shirt while Roger was naked. 

“Do you want to do it today?” John asked, pulling the omega onto his side so they were facing each other properly. 

“Y’mean mate?” Roger asked, his voice and expression foggy from his arousal, “oh, please mate me today, scent me again too.”

John’s face became unreadable, aside from the semblance of a smile on his lips.

Roger grew impatient with the stillness and turned to kneel, pushing John on his back in the process, his legs on either side of John’s thighs. 

The alpha’s cock strained through his boxers was a sight to behold. Roger lifted his hand to place it on his boyfriend’s length, running his hand over it. “Can I?” the omega looked up at John, the effect of his eyes through stray hairs and eyelashes only magnifying how beautiful Roger’s soft features were, John lightly nodded.

John nodded and pulled the elastic of his underwear up, Roger grabbed it and pulled it back, the alpha’s sizable cock bobbing up, a little shock going down Roger’s spine at the sight. He felt the weight of it in his hand, biting his lip and instinctively rolling his hips on John’s thigh.

Roger bent over and licked the tip, his hand holding it at the base, tightening and loosening his grip as he began to suck him off properly. He could never get all of it in his mouth, the most he has gotten was around halfway, so he stayed nearer to the tip; pulling off and licking stripes up it every now and then.

“God, fucking hell-“ John growled, grabbing near the roots of Roger’s hair and pulling him off. “I don’t want to come yet.” 

With his grip on Roger’s hair, he gently pulled him up to his face, landing a light peck on the blonds forehead. Roger brought himself up, his hands against his boyfriends chest to keep him steady and thighs on either side of John’s. He couldn’t resist moving his hips a little, the self-imposed pressure felt too good to stop; clearly John was enjoying it as well, seeing as he soon had his hands gripping Roger’s hips. 

What Roger loved about sex with John the most was how different he was from other alphas, in that he actually let Roger act on his own desires rather than the ‘lay down and take it’ attitude many alphas took towards sex; a basic thing, yes, but Roger appriciated that he never had to ask about taking more control in the bedroom.

“Uh, wait, hold on-” John pushed him off so he could take off his boxers, “it’d be awkward to do it any later.” 

The alpha turned back to his boyfriend, lightly shoving him down to the bed. “I’m gonna scent you, ok?” he declared, getting on top of Roger, his head aligned with the scent glands in Roger’s neck. 

It was hard to not bite him there and then, every instinct in his body screaming at him to claim the heat-stricken omega underneath him. 

They both thought the scent of the other was intense before, after scenting eachother it was _everything._ They had scented each other many times, but this time it was only intensified by everything else that was going on.

“Can you fuck me?” Roger asked. John didn’t even need to answer for Roger to know. 

Roger’s legs fell open, the smell of his slick taking over the room. John grabbed the extra pillow, lifted Roger’s hips and shoved the pillow under him, the omega making obscene noises even at the lightest touches. 

“P-please knot me, I want it so badly, oh plea-” his babbling was interrupted by his own loud gasp, as John began to rub his fingers against his soaking hole. John doubted he would need much preparation, seeing how open and wet he was already, but they enjoyed the tantalizing foreplay too much to skip it, even today.

John slipped his finger in, Roger pushed his hips forward, drawing his finger in further. The omega’s mouth was parted open, eyes closed and his face on the side. The alpha leaned forward, grabbed Roger’s face and forced him to look at him. 

“I want to see your eyes while I fuck you,” he was surprised with how authoritative his voice sounded. Roger’s eyes fluttered open to meet his, his pupils were blown and unfocused but they were still absolutely beautiful. 

He must have been a little lost in thought, as he was snapped out of it by Roger’s whining and bucking of his hips.

John smirked, going back on his knees and jerking off his cock. He was still working on Roger’s hole as he did, his two fingers twisting and scissoring around in it, his whimpering and gasping timed along with the steady rhythm of John’s fingers.

“You look so beautiful when you’re so disheveled,” he nearly snarled. Now was his favourite part: he rolled on the condom (after testing that it didn’t have holes by trying to blow it up like a balloon, which Roger snickered at) and placed the head at Roger’s hole, putting pressure on it, but not breaking through. 

As he prodded on his hole, Roger threw his head back, his eyes still trained on John.

He circled it around the rim, and finally went in. He normally would tease the omega for longer, but with the scent and the sight of Roger he couldn’t resist anymore.

He watched his cock disappear inside Roger in a trance. The wetness, the warmth, the tightness felt heavenly. Roger let out a high-pitched cry, his legs shaking and pupils almost rolled back into his head.

John’s cock was halfway inside Roger when he leaned down to play with his nipples, his thumb rubbing circles and flicking it, moving his hips slightly as he did, tentatively fucking into his boyfriend.

“Fuck me p-proper, please,” Roger begged over his quick panting, lightly grabbing John’s left wrist as the alpha continued to play with his sensitive nipples.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ve got you” John dragged his hands down to his hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh, pulling Roger on his cock while pushing it in further.

Roger’s eyebrows were furrowed and he was quiet as he took his length. He was well endowed, even for an alpha, and although Roger enjoyed that it was admittedly hard to take, even in heat. The omega bit his lip and gripped the sheet, which only served to turn John on more. 

Roger finally let out a breathy moan as John’s balls rested against his ass. Roger felt almost overstimulated already. His thighs shook and he wrapped his lower legs loosely around John’s back, keeping them together but loose enough to allow John to move.

The alpha placed his hands on the bed, by both sides of Roger’s chest.

“I love you,” Roger’s sigh was reciprocated with a passionate kiss on the lips and the slow drag of John’s cock in and out of him.

At that point Roger was so wet that the slick was dripping out of him like a tap that wasn’t turned off properly. Roger felt better than he could ever remember feeling, he could easily recall better sex he’d had but his heat made him feel a way that was absolutely indescribable. 

John’s scent wrapped around him like a warm blanket in a freezing room. 

John began to pick up speed, deciding on a good pace when Roger was keening every time their hips snapped against each other. 

“I’m not gonna be long, y’know,” the alpha near wheezed, embarrassed, as usually he would never cum so early. “Are we sti-”

“Yes! Knot me, mate me, please, it’s all I want,” Roger cut him off, his tone on the border of begging.

And John had no issue following those orders.

The alpha’s cock was pumping in and out of him just fast enough to give Roger the feeling of relief front the fullness, but take it away before he became too comfortable. It had the omega making staccato gasps and low moans when his boyfriend pulled their hips together, John’s callused hands gripping the soft skin of Roger’s hips.

With no warning other than John leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek, he came. Roger pulled his legs, which were still around John, tighter together, their combined forces making them feel closer together than they had ever felt. 

As the alpha’s knot began to swell, Roger whimpered continuously, instinctively exposing his neck to John. 

_Bite him, bite him, bite him, knot him and mate him,_ John’s subconscious screamed at him.

He always thought of those things when he had sex with Roger, but when his boyfriend was in heat, the desire was overwhelming.

When Roger sighed and John saw the tensity in the omega’s body soften, he felt his knot fully rested in Roger’s hole. 

John brought his head to rest against Roger’s shoulder, the blond letting go of the sheets with his right hand to pull his face to his neck, his mouth was now right against Roger’s scent glands. 

“I love you,” the alpha announced before biting into his mate’s neck. 

The bite hurt _quite_ a bit for Roger, a little bit of blood ended up in John’s mouth, but he had his boyfriend- _alpha’s_ knot to distract him. John’s cock pulsating inside him at a slow and consistent tempo.

It was not an exaggeration to say, the couple felt like they were in heaven. 

John, with his cock engulfed in the tight, wet heat of the person he loved the most in the world with his scent stronger and sweeter than it had ever been.

Roger felt so _full_ , he always did with John, but his knot made him feel complete. Every second John’s knot was rested inside him he couldn’t bear to take his mind off it. For his entire adult life he felt like he was chasing an impossible pleasure, but in that moment he knew what that pleasure was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little thing about the process of them having their first child!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I am horrible at writing smut lol

John always wanted to be a father.

Having a family to come home to, a family of his own to cherish and love was something he always cherished.

That idea became even more attractive, ever since he mated Roger. His mate was amazing with children, John couldn’t imagine a better man to have his with. Their most recent album took off, and the money was finally rolling in; they could afford to do it, and give them everything neither Roger nor John had as children. 

_ Not to mention how sexy Roger would look when he was-  _

“John! What’s got you so far in your head today?” his husband’s laugh pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, uh, nothing really. Just thinking about the future, I guess.” 

“Doing that a lot recently then?” Roger sat beside him, their thighs pressed together. “I think about it often right now,” he added, resting his head on his alpha’s shoulder.

John was afraid of asking the question about kids. He never forgot how difficult it was to accept his second sex, his father was horrible to him for it, he grew up in a very regressive town, and he hid it up until he and John became serious in their relationship. A major part of his resentment towards it, he said, was the vulnerability that came with it: and being pregnant was a whole new level of vulnerability.

On the other hand, Roger had expressed interest in having children with John before.

John inhaled and closed his eyes, preparing to drop the question:

“Do you ever think about children, Rog?” he asked, moving to look at his mate.

“Mhmm, sometimes, more recently with the money that’s coming in recently. Why do you ask?”

“I was just thinking, that if we want to have them, we’d want to have them sooner rather than later, y’know?”

“Are you saying you’d like to knock me up?” Roger said bluntly, but in a lighthearted manner.

“Yeah, yes I am,” John nodded. Roger shifted beside him, moving to face him, Roger put his arms around the other’s shoulders.

“When were you thinking of getting to that?”

“We would have to work it around tour dates, talk to managers, y’know, figure out when would be best to do it. When they’re really young, mine or your mum can look after them while we’re out.”

“My mum would be overjoyed at that,” Roger sighed dreamily. He paused for a second, thinking over what next to say. “So would you want to start trying?”

  
  


*

“Please- God- that’s it, oh!” Roger threw his head back as John roughly fucked into him. He was positioned almost completely upside-down, using both of his hands, a pillow, and John’s grip on his hips to hold himself up.

As John got closer to knotting, his thrusts slowed down, and he rested inside Roger for longer durations. Roger’s legs shook at the feeling of the alpha’s cock pulsating inside him. 

The omega almost screamed when he felt John’s knot catch his hole, the steady stream of hot cum quickly following. Roger writhed, locking his legs around John and gripping the end of the blanket so tightly his knuckles turned white. 

John took one hand to lovingly rub Roger’s tummy, emitting little high-pitched gasps from him. Roger eventually calmed down, breathing deeply and focusing on the bliss that was John’s cock and the seemingly endless stream of cum. 

* 

Four weeks after Roger’s heat, he began getting up before dawn to be sick in the bathroom, and then feeling sick on and off for the rest of the day. The couple’s first thought when it first happened was that their mating was successful, but they still needed to test it.

Roger was afraid of being sick when he went out or in the car, so John went to the chemist to grab a few tests, each of different brands. 

The omega stared at the test boxes blankly in the middle of the living room. He couldn’t believe he had gotten to this, and the feeling wasn’t positive or negative. He didn’t hate himself for being an omega anymore, but he still wasn’t comfortable with vulnerability between him and his alpha. 

He hoped he was pregnant, he wanted children with John badly, but at the same time he feared what was to come if he was.

He silently went to the bathroom to take the test and clean the sticks when he was done, not daring even to glance at the tiny screen. “John?” he asked shakily.

“You want me to wait for it with you?” John looked equally as nervous as he felt. Roger nodded and sat beside his boyfriend, going to grab his hand. Roger looked over to him, “what do you think?” he asked, his heartbeat quickening, bringing John’s hand to his upper thigh.

They sat for a minute or so. “How much time did the box say?” John asked.

“I don’t know, you were the one who bought them, it’s probably been long enough anyway,” Roger picked up the three tests on the table, not yet flipping them over.

John rubbed his thigh reassuringly. “Do you think..?” he hoped. In a way, he hoped it was one line just to calm all the anxiety that was to come, but he so badly wanted there to be two lines. He wanted to meet their child as soon as possible.

“Should I?” Roger inhaled, his expression unreadable. John nodded.

He flipped the three over at once.

Each of them had two lines.

*

John woke up first today. He loved to be first to wake up, Roger peaceful in his sleep was so beautiful. It was even better now that he was 4 months along and they were spooning almost every night. 

The alpha put his hands on Roger’s only just showing bump. He couldn’t feel anything yet, but Roger said there was a little fluttering sometimes.

Roger stirred in his sleep, instead of getting up he just placed his hand over John’s on his little bump.

Roger’s pregnancy affected both of their hormones a lot. Roger didn’t ever dismantle his nest other than to wash things in it, he felt much more protective over himself and his alpha, he got tired much easier, and  _ god,  _ he was so  _ horny.  _ John was also much more protective of Roger, but Roger doubted he noticed his own behaviour. John had no issue satisfying his omega’s increased level of sexual need.

The omega lightly grunted, rolling over onto his back, just beginning to wake up.

“G’morning,” Roger greeted, his voice scratchy and quiet. He tried to get up, but was stopped by John tightly pulling him back. “Ah- John!” Roger giggled as the alpha possessively kissed his neck, “I really couldn’t ask for a better husband, could I?” 

*

The baby started kicking around 19 weeks. The couple was sitting beside each other when it happened, so Roger was quick to grab John’s hands to have him feel it. 

John held nothing but adoration for Roger like this. Roger’s scent had changed since 6 months previous, it made his inner alpha go absolutely  _ wild.  _

Roger never thought feeling his alpha touch his bump would feel as nice as it did. He was mesmerized with how it moved a little as he touched it, it was comforting to lay on his back between John’s legs and fall asleep in his arms. 

They were both already very physically affectionate towards each other before, but even more so now. 

“It moves a little when you touch it- it looks really funny, have you noticed?” Roger asked, looking up at John with his big blue eyes.

John furrowed his eyes for a second, pulling up Roger’s shirt to get a better look.

The alpha gently rubbed the bump, laughing when he saw the odd movement of it. “It does!” 

Roger laughed along with him, putting his hand atop John’s, “it does.” 

  
  


*

“Hm, fuck- oh, keep at that,” Roger laid on his side, lifting his leg to give him quick access to his ass, John helping hold his leg up. It was difficult to do most positions at this late stage of Roger’s pregnancy, so this position was most comfortable for him. Neither of them complained though, they enjoyed this position before anyway. 

John vigorously thrusted into him, the loudest sound in the room of their hips slapping together, Roger’s gasps the only thing close in volume. John knotted him, laying down beside him to hold Roger tightly, it seemed the further into the pregnancy the more sentimental they got.

“Have I told you that you look really fucking hot pregnant?” John asked.

“Only a few thousand times, but it’s never bad to hear.” 

*

Roger almost dropped his glass when he felt it.

His braxton hicks had happened more frequently the closer he got to his due date, which was two days from now. But this was more intense than all of those.

Luckily, John had been staying home in recent days as to not leave Roger home alone if this happened. 

He barely needed to say anything for John to know what was going on. 

“Oh fuck, is this it?” Roger nodded, putting his glass down before he actually dropped it. John stilled and took a moment to breath deeply. “She said to go when they’re five minutes apart, so we should start timing them now, probably. At the next one tell me what time,” he ran to grab a notepad and timer. 

Roger was in only sweatpants and a loose sweater, which John at one point was given as a gift from his side job, so it wouldn’t be difficult to take off when the time came.

Roger had been, of course, expecting this for months. It was still scary that now it was  _ actually happening.  _ He decided to spend the little time he had before they had to go to the hospital to call his mother and friends, it was just mid-afternoon, so they were all available. His closest friends would visit in the hospital after the baby was born, and others would visit after they came home. 

“It’s going again, worse than last time,” Roger informed John, who was sitting beside him on the couch, holding his hand and resting his other hand on Roger’s bump, savouring the feeling of their baby kicking. 

“They’re about 6 minutes apart now, is there anything else you want before we leave?” John asked.

“Nothing, no, just sit with me,” Roger uttered, obviously holding back an expression of pain. “I can’t wait to get painkillers on this, I don’t think I would be able to handle anything too much more intense than this.”

*

Half an hour later, his contractions got to 5 minutes apart and they went to the hospital, bringing a little yellow onesie that Roger cooed over in the car to distract himself from the pain.

If John was nervous, he was going a hell of a good job at hiding it.

Next thing they both knew, Roger was on the bed waiting to give birth. It almost felt like it had been a second since the day they found out Roger was pregnant, John’s delighted face was still fresh in Roger’s mind, as was the feeling of their child’s first kick. 

It took over ten hours and countless tears, but the end finally came when a tiny wail filled the room. Roger’s death grip on John’s hand loosened and he slumped back into his pillows, breathing deeply and rapidly.

“It’s a girl!” the cheerful nurse announced. 

“Oh- Laura,” Roger weakly spoke.

John bent down to be closer to his mate. “I’m so proud of you, Rog,” he praised before the nurse placed the baby down on Roger’s chest.

Roger brought his hand to his child’s back, staring at her in absolute awe. John grabbed Roger’s free hand, not taking his eyes off the child

The couple couldn’t have been happier than to finally hold their first child in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you liked this!! I have not written much smut and I want to know people's thoughts!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of writing another story in this same universe of Roger getting pregnant and the months of that, so if that's your thing... hopefully it will be out soon?


End file.
